Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap ring in which an essentially radially oriented ring section with a support surface and an essentially axially oriented ring section with a circumferential surface form an L-shaped cross-section and there is an annular gap.
Discussion of Related Art
When a snap ring of this kind with an L-shaped cross-section, as disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 33 46 661 C2, is used, it offers the possibility of supporting a machine element in the axial direction in a cylindrical cavity of a part of the machine. The axially oriented circumferential surface, with its outside, rests against the inner wall of the cavity and the radially inward oriented support surface constitutes a support for absorbing axially oriented forces. Contrarily, it is also possible for the axially oriented circumference surface to be situated at the inside of the ring and for the radially oriented support surface to point outward in order to mount the snap ring on an axle or shaft and to support a hollow, cylindrical machine element in the axial direction. Difficulties can arise with regard to installing such a snap ring and preventing it from rotating.
Other snap rings with an annular gap and end regions that protrude like tabs inward, outward, or in the axial direction are disclosed in German Patent References DE 60 2004 002 940 T2, DE 848 002 B, DE 1 903 295 U, and DE 830 716 B. In addition to the above-mentioned difficulties, there can also be disadvantages relating to production and adaptation.